


Everlasting Bliss

by AlexaNDYE



Series: Pepperony Endgame [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepper coming home from work late at night, Tony and Morgan fast asleep on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: Caution: Avengers Endgame Spoilers!Pepper comes home late one night, and finds Tony and Morgan asleep on the couch.(I love you 3000 related)





	Everlasting Bliss

Due to a mandatory meeting that absolutely went nowhere, Pepper came home a little after 9PM. She parked her car, stretched the kinks out of her neck as she got out, grabbed her things from the trunk, and quietly made her up the wooden steps of the front porch, and then quietly opened the front door.

 

She let out a small sigh under her breath and placed her things beside the threshold. She slipped off her black Jimmy Choo heels and then made her way into the kitchen. Most of the lights were turned off, but the ones that accented and lined the kitchen were dimmed enough for her to see.

 

When she popped open the fridge, she saw a place of pesto pasta and broccoli, and next to it was a bowl of salad and a small bottle of dressing. The plate and bowl were both saran wrapped, and on top of the plate was a post-it note that said ‘Mommy’.

 

Pepper beamed at the endearing sight and took out the food. She put them on the kitchen counter and was about to put the plate in the microwave until she saw the faint glow from the fireplace.

 

She walked into the living room and saw the most adorable sight; Tony was laying down on the couch, one foot along the length of it and another hanging off the edge. Tucked between the pillow beneath his head and the back of the couch was a children’s book, and on top of him lay their daughter, Morgan.

 

Both of them were sound asleep.

 

Pepper could feel the radiating warmth in her heart when she saw the rare scene in front of her. There was no other way to describe how heartfelt it was to see Tony spend time with Morgan. He was so gentle and kind to her, yet scared and cautious.

 

Morgan was the first to wake.

 

“Mommy?” she asked sleepily.

 

Pepper kneeled in front of the couch and gently rubbed small circles into her daughter’s back. “Hey, Sweetie.” She leaned in a pressed a small kiss to the top of her head.

 

“Hey, Pep,” Tony mumbled sleepily.

 

Pepper beamed at him and reached over to lightly scratch a spot on the side of his head. He leaned into her hand and hummed lovingly.

 

“You two look like you had a busy night,” she whispered.

 

Tony briefly closed his eyes. “Yeah…”

 

Pepper noticed that Morgan was in the process of falling back asleep, so she picked her up and felt her slump against her chest. Her daughter’s head rested on her shoulder and her arms snaked around her neck.

 

“I got her,” Tony said as he took a couple seconds to get up from the couch. He was still in his sleepy and dreamy state.

 

“It’s okay, I’ve got her. Go back to sleep,” she tried to tell him, but he followed her down the hallway anyways.

 

Pepper placed Morgan on top of her bed and carefully pulled the sheets over her. She tucked her in and pressed a light kiss to her forehead before turning the knob on the lamp that sat on top of her nightstand. Tony watched them with an endearing grin as he leaned against the frame of the doorway.

 

“Love you, Mommy,” Morgan murmured as she turned over.

 

Pepper smiled. “I love you, too, Baby.”

 

“I love you, three.”

 

And just like that, Morgan was out like a light.

 

Pepper closed the door and felt Tony’s lips on her temple.

 

“I love you three, huh?” Tony whispered. “That’s a lot of love.”

 

“It’s not a competition,” Pepper reminded him with a smirk.

 

Tony tried to pretend he wasn’t hurt by their daughter’s words. “Of course not, cause, you know, I’d win.”

 

Pepper shot him a look of disbelief. “Uh huh.”

 

He joined her in the kitchen and watched her heat up her food. “How was the meeting?” He leaned against the kitchen counter while she pressed buttons on the microwave.

 

She let out a heavy sigh.

 

“That bad?” he asked.

 

As the microwave counted down, she walked over to Tony and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her middle, held her close, and buried his nose against her shoulder.

 

“How was dinner?” she asked.

 

He could tell she didn’t want to talk about the meeting or anything pertaining to work in general. “I didn’t burn down the house,” he noted.

 

Pepper grinned against his navy blue sweater. “That’s always a plus. What else did you guys do today?”

 

Tony hummed thoughtfully. “I was cordially invited to Morgan’s tea party this afternoon.”

 

Pepper laughed. “Really? That’s an honor. I usually have to ask months in advance to get invited. How was it?”

 

Tony rubbed his wife’s back and played with the hem of her white blouse. “We had tea at noon, and then ate these rabbit shaped peanut butter and jelly sandwiches at one. It was Peter the Monkey’s Birthday, so we celebrated that, too.” Pepper began to chuckle. “Oh, and I got to wear a special hat made of flowers and pink lace.” He sighed in content and pressed his lips to the top of her head. “She asked if you were going to make it to the party.”

 

Pepper glowered. “She did?”

 

He hummed. “I said you’d definitely make it to the next one.”

 

She smiled lovingly at her husband and left a chaste kiss on his lips. Once she heard the microwave ‘ding’, she popped open the door and took out her food. She sat down at the table, and Tony pulled a chair up next to her. He reached over and took a stem of broccoli.

 

She scooped up some of the bowtie pasta and a bit of broccoli, and hummed in content. “This is really good.”

 

“Thank you. See? All those times I burned down the kitchen paid off.”

 

Pepper chuckled. “Indeed they did.”

 

He patted her knee and briefly rubbed the spot. “Happy said he’s going to stop by tomorrow to drop off something for Morgan.”

 

“He’s spoiling her.”

 

He shrugged. “I think we all spoil her.”

 

She ate another fork full of pasta and nodded at him. “You especially.”

 

“Me?” Tony asked, flashing a hurtful frown. “Hey, I spoil you, too, but you hardly wear the things I buy you.”

 

She laughed. “I wore that dress you bought for me the other night.”

 

“To a charity that I didn’t go to,” he noted with the utmost disappointment.

 

“You saw the dress when I came home,” she retorted, and he nodded at the fond memory.

 

“I saw it—”

 

“—Tore it,” Pepper reminded him.

 

He was glad she did. “—And I’ll buy you a new one.”

 

She shot him a look. “You do realize it had a zipper.”

 

He waved her off. “Zippers take too long.” Pepper furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him in minor disbelief. She eventually came to terms with his thought process and simply shook her head. “Do I need to remind you how many buttons you’ve popped off?”

 

She almost choked on her food. “Excuse me?”

 

“Some of my shirts have missing buttons.”

 

She wiped her mouth with a napkin as she smirked. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Don’t play coy, Mrs. Stark,” he teased her. “Sometimes I find buttons in the weirdest places in our bedroom.”

 

She laughed. “Maybe you shouldn’t wear shirts with buttons.”

 

 “Or maybe you could wait until I take my shirt off.”

 

She smiled seductively at him and replied, “Buttons take too long.”

 

Tony smirked and tightened his jaw as he feel like he had been hit with the signature ‘Pepper Potts’ snark.

 

Pepper got up from her seat to rinse off her plate, but Tony took it from her and told her to go relax on the couch. She took out her phone and started scrolling through her e-mail as she made her way to the living room. She responded to a few things as she sat down, and then felt a slight nudge on her shoulder. She looked up, and saw Tony gesturing for her to scoot over.

 

Pepper rolled her eyes at him, scooted over, and felt him plop down onto the couch. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in to rest on his chest. He pressed a small kiss to the side of her head while she nuzzled further into his arms and continued to finish a few work related things. When she finished a few minutes later, she looked up at Tony and saw that his head was leaning towards her, his eyes were shut, and he was fast asleep.

 

She beamed at his peaceful form and leaned further into his chest. She admired the dimly lit fire in front of her and enjoyed its warmth along with the warmth from her husband. She smiled in content and counted her blessings, before slowly letting herself succumb to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
